A Swimmers Dream
by Happy aquatic panda
Summary: Sydney Tyler was a ordinary girl who loved to swim. So when she got invited to swim in the Pan-pacific champion ships in japan and still be able to go to school how could she refuse. If only she new what mess a waited her in the school she would be attending. So now with her friend Ashleigh she will find that there are greater things better then winning. Love. RatedT for language
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't not own the host club and i certainly do not keep them locked up in my closet…Maybe,**

**However i do own my OC Sydney Tyler and Ashleigh Galbraith is owned by Angel2u**

**BOLD lettering is when they are speaking in English! ^_^**

**Chapter 1. The Host? (that is what the name of the first chapter was right i can't remember)**

I stared at the huge hideously painted pink school in front of me, my best friend who is always by my side for her fear of being alone is holding my hand. I'm nervous, we probably made a bad impression when we said we would be refusing to wear the female uniform of the school, a dress that made the guy who wore the banana suit for _ruby juice_ look like he was the most stylish person on the planet. So here we stood in front of the school were brand new jeans and and dress shirts about to start school in an unknown territory with unknown people.

"**We can do this**" she says in english. I'm still not to sure, I Sydney Tyler am a first year in high school and I am also a swimmer for United states coming here to compete in the Pan-Pacific Championships. Me and my best friend, Ashleigh Galbraith along with the youngest member of the USA team, Emma White, have decide to continue our education even when we left our home country. I was ecstatic at first when I found out that We would be still attending school while we were away. I, However, was not pleased to find that I would be going to a snobby rich kid school.

Walking closer to the school I find my self remembering the day I told my mother that I had made it into the USA swim team that was heading for Japan. It had been the day before she died. She had told me was so proud and that she want me to do my best. She wanted me to make my father proud but I knew that wouldn't happen. After my mother died My father turned into a monster with his attitude towards me. He turned cold towards the world and wanted nothing to do with me. I knew this was going to happen even before my mother died my father had always been distant from me. I remember the night I moved out of my fathers house and into a apartment that I began to share with my friend since diapers and baby bottles. I as remembered all this I didn't hear Ashleigh yell out for me to watch out and I ran right smack dab into someone knocking both us over. When I opened my eyes I was on the ground on top of a guy I didn't even know.

"**I'm s-s-so sorry**" I say in English. I stands offering my hand as I gets up. He just nods taking my hand. Its takes only a little effort to pull the guy up and see that he is taller then me by a foot. _I've never meet a guy that was taller then me before_. I just stared at him till I felt a nudge on my side. I turned and had to look down to see an adorable boy in front of me.

"**Are you ok miss**?" He says in basic english. His eyes are big and wide and he looks like he will cry.

"Yes, I'm sorry for not paying attention" I say in almost perfect japanese. I look around for Ashleigh and I see her holding back laughter about a foot away. I gave her a confused look and she only shook her head I reach over and pull her over to my side.

"Do you know where the middle school is located?" I asked

"**I can find it by myself Sydney**" retorts a voice behind me. I turn to see Emma White behind me in the middle school uniform. I hold back my laughter just barley when I see that she is wearing rainbow converse with the brown uniform.

"**That is just an excuse for you to skip your music classes" **I retort back at her I turn back to the little boy to find he isn't there I look around and I see him whispering something to the tall guy. When they're finished the tall guy nodded and stood up.

"MIss we can show you were it is we are heading that direction to visit our brothers!" He says rather happily. We all walked in silence and it was very awkward. I looked over to the tall guy.

"So what year are you?" I asked this in between. I wasn't expecting to be tackled by the little boy.

" Takashi and me are third years in high school what about you" He sounded so happy but as I looked at him he did not look like a third year at all. He looked like a elementary student.

"Well me and Ashleigh are first years in high school and Emma is in her second year in middle school" I said with a smile hooking my arm with Ashleigh's. I was about to tell them my name but I was interrupted.

"TAKASHIIIIII!" A small person launch themselves at the tall guy. "Takashi I missed you so much. I didn't know when you were going to visit again. My Karate is improving sensei told me so…" The kid just kept rambling on about different things like how they had cake in class and how he changed his favorite color.

I took this as a signal we had arrived and told Emma that this may be her classmate. She gave the go to hell look, I just laughed.

"Umm is this the middle school?" I asked the smaller boy. He nodded his head. I turned to Emma "Have fun Emma!" I handed her her schedule and a map to all her classes then pushed her toward the door.

"Alrighty then bye guys, by the way my name is Sydney"

"And mine is Ashleigh, Ashleigh Galbraith!" Ashleigh waved us a good bye and we walked toward the high school.

"WAIT!" I heard someone yell behind us. I turned to see that it was the smaller boy running towards us. "will you join us for cake after school in music room 3?" he asked us this with big eyes and I couldn't resist the temptation of cake. I looked at Ashleigh "**Can we?" **I asked in english. She just nodded with a smile on her face.

"Ok, but wait what are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Honey and this is Takashi, but you can call him Mori" The smaller boy, I mean Honey said.

"Not to be rude but do I have to call you sempai?" I asked hopefully,.

"No you don't if it makes you uncomfortable" Honey replies and I sigh in relief.

"Ok, well see you this afternoon bye Honey! Bye Mori" I called out as me and Ashleigh continued on to class. The halls were pretty empty but we didn't have any problem at all finding our class 1-A we knocked on the door seeing as the door was already open.

"**Excuse me Ms. Hanabusa" **I say in english. The teacher of the class looks over to me and smiles. she waves us in and we walk in to our classroom that we will be spending the whole day in. Thats when it starts.

"class welcome our 2 new transfer students from America, Sydney White and Ashleigh Galbraith" she says this smiling but I wonder if she is a genuine person underneath. Before I can ponder more about this or even say hello to my class the snide comments begin.

"oh look at the yankee's clothing she doesn't even have enough money to afford the schools uniform"

"It probably wouldn't look good on her commoner body anyway"

"yeah it would be wasted on her" I stepped in before anything else could be said because now i was pissed.

"your right it wouldn't look good on me" I said this in perfect japanese letting them know I could understand them. " That pale yellow color would just clash with my skin tone so I respectfully ,along with my best friend Ashleigh, declined to wear the uniform." I smiled sweetly and continued forward " Sweetheart it barely even looks good on you, that yellow clashes with your hair. You should be wearing pale pink and not pastel yellows"

Everyone in the room was silent, including the teacher.

"So were can we sit?" I asked. Ms. Hanabusa pointed to 2 desks in the back. That was how our day went. People would make snide comments and I would retort back. All I wanted was for the day to move faster so I could go I have cake. MMMMMMM cake….. In the middle of my daydreaming I didn't even hear the final bell till Ashleigh shook me out of it.

"**Come on its cake time!"** She said looking really excited. I stood up returning her excited smile

"**then lets go!**" I yelled as i sprinted out of the room toward the music room.

**"you got to be ****_beeping_**** me"** I said when i opened the door and saw all the girls. I was turning to leave before someone saw me.

"Sydney-chan!" to late. Honey called out running up to Ashleigh and me grabbing both our arm pulling us towards a couch that is surrounded by girls.

"who invited the american commoner" complained one of them. Honey looked like he might cry.

"I did, she is a really nice person" He says with a pout. all the girls swoon over him the words he just said going straight over their heads.

"I'm sorry Honey but looks like we won't be able to join you for cake today" says Ashleigh as we start backing up to the door.

"cake!" "they thought they were going to eat cake with Honey-sempai" "How dreadful of them" "Get out of hear we don't want your commoner germs" "get out you useless american!"

That last comment made everyone go silent and I mean everyone. The whole music room stared at us.

"useless american huh" I said in very tight voice. " How about your just a useless snooty rich girl that if her father doesn't get her what she wants she'll throw a fit like **_beep_** she is" All the girls stared in shock. I don't know if it was because I told her off or that Ashleigh was holding a censor button and beeping out all the curse words.

"Your just another commoner that needs to learn her place you american slut" One of the girls said standing up and pouring her tea all over my brand new acid washed american flag converse. I was fucking pissed now.

"you did not just do that" I said in a unusually calm voice. "You have know clue what living means." cue the startled girl gasps " you snotty rich girls have no personality and look at yourself you have lower class then me" more startled gasps " At least I dress myself and don't have some styler at home tell what to wear everyday I go out" I took a deep breath I was going to loose it.

" YOU ALL CAN JUST GO BEEP YOURSELVES IN BEEPING HELL YOU BEEPING MOTHER BEEPERS!" I yelled at them. when I was done they were all wide eyed and mouths hanging open. I smiled a sickly sweet smile "Enjoy the rest of your day" I thought for a moment "Bitches" and I walked out not knowing if Ashleigh was behind me out not.

And then I ran. I didn't know where I was running but I ran and before I knew it I was falling down the flight of stairs that I had been on and everything was darkness.

**Ok now the first chapter is done hopefully i will get the second one up today as well see ya guys **


	2. DrunK Driver

**ummmm so i know this has taken a long time but my computer has been wonk and school has made me busy. I had planned to post it last weekend but the state marching band festival kinda took up my weekend. so anyway sydney say the disclaimer!**

**Sydney: don't yell its not nice. anyway Happy Aquatic panda owns nothings. so get a life and read this chapter! was that good**

**Happy panda: indeed**

**again english is in bold.**

I woke up on a pink coach with faces staring down on me.

"what happened?"

I was very confused on to where I was.

" you where so mad that you simply weren't paying attention and you fell down a flight of stairs." said a very condesending voice

It took me a while to process this_. I should be at practice right shouldn't I? _I shook my head. I probably wasn't late it had only been 2:30 when we got to the host club room and practice started at 4. should ask to make sure.

"Ashleigh where are you?" i asked to no one in particular. trying to see where my best friend had gone.

"over here" I heard her voice and it seemed far away. Hmmm she must be closer to the door

"what time is it?" i asked her. I could practically hear her hesitation. I mentally groaned.

"It's 4:30 why do you have some where to be?" that condesending tone had struck a nerve. I started to cry. I heard somebody get up and sit next to me. I think it was Ashleigh.

"shhhhhh don't cry, I called david he's coming to get us and check on you everyone's worried"

Yep its Asheliegh. wait a minute...

**"YOU CALLED DAVID!"** I got up and looked at her she got up and slipped past me and started to run. I chased her forgetting about my head injury.

**" YOU COULD OF BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT!**" She yelled back. I stopped contemplating on whether to killed her or not. when the door opened.

**"Hey Daniel"** Asheleigh and me said the at the same time. creepy.

**"you guys are creepy**" hmmm Daniel was thinking the same thing. weird. **"Sydney do you really think you should be standing while you have a head injury." Daniel asked**

"** I feel fine Daniel"** Daniel scowled at me. Damn he was going to give me the world class swimmer speech.

**"Sydney as a world-"** I didn't let him finish.

**" I know, I know I need to take care of my body and mind, can we go now" I said with a huff.**

I had been swimming for about 3 hours till coach decided to cut it early tonight. weird usually early meant we swam for like 6 hours before he was to tired to even make coffee.

**" coach whats up with you today, you have some big date to go on**" Kelly Marshal asked. Coach didn't even look up from his clipboard that he alway carried around with him. His reply was a only curt shake of his head to signal no and he walked out.

"**kelly his daughter is in the hospital from a drunk driver crashing into there van. His wife didn't survive and now his 5 year old little daughter is in the ER trying to hang on to her life."** Tina on of the oldest girls on the team stated. She was like our mother away from our homes.

I frowned. A daughter? Wife? these were things coach never told us about him. Strange he usually was very open about his life I mean he was only what like 35 what secrets could he keep from us?

**"Well lets go to the hotel and sleep abit why worry when he basically is giving us time to actually eat dinner at the right** **time today.**" I said jumping out of the pool. Ashleigh was there with my towel and a water bottle and the last book of harry potter _the deathly hallows_

**"Thanks Ash" **I looked at her and smiled.

**"no prob. You want to have spaghetti at the little Italian bistro down the street from the hotel?" **Ashleigh asked me but I didn't care I just wanted food in my stomach.

**Ok ok I know its short but give me some slack my Teachers have been cracking down and I just been plain busy not to mention that my computer wanted to stop working but now I have a laptop to write more YAY!**


	3. No-Fish-A-Tarean

**YAY ANOTHER UPLOAD. **

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR FOLLOWING OR HAVING FAVORITED THIS STORY!**

**Insanity's Breaking Point**

**Neverland-Emerald Wolf**

**irok2hard**

**x-shutterbug-x**

**And thank to everyone else who has read and given reviews because reviews are amazing!**

**Oh and I thought I would say the pairings:**

**Mori/Oc Kyouya/OC Tamaki/Haruhi**

"well Ash it seems as we are going to have a hard time making friends at this new school of ours" I motioned my arms around to our surroundings. It was our second day of school and well It hadn't been a good one. In fact it had been horrible I mean seriously we had tomatoes thrown at us and our purses and books had just been thrown into the pond below. We were heading to retrieve them.

Ashleigh laughed and looked at me "Ya think. mon amie" I laughed back at her at notice we had reached the pond. slipping my shoes of and rolling my pants up I walked in grabbing our things one by one and throwing them to Ashleigh who stood at the edge of pond smiling slightly.

"ow" I mutter when I scrapped my hand on one of the rock on the bottom of the pond. I didn't think the cut was so bad so I kept on grabbing the last of our things and walked out of the pond.

"What happened?" I heard a small voice behind and looked around her to see the host club. Hunny looked worried and on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry Hunny this a normal thing at this school for us." I sighed then looked at Ashleigh and saw she was staring at my hand.

"what?" I looked at my hand and saw what. My hand look as if i hand just killed somebody brutally and hadn't washed my hand yet.

" What the beep." I gave Ashleigh a look that said _really_? She smiled while holding her censor button.

"Oh my princess you are hurt let me take you to our room to bandage you up and take care of you" the blonde guy said walking up to me getting right up to my face. lets just say i slapped him

"PERVERT!" I yelled at him and stuck my hand in the pond and rubbed my hand getting all the blood off and a got into my bag and took out my first aid kit and wrapped up my hand in ace bandage and gauze with neosporen spray.

"there all better" The host club just stared at me. "WHAT?! this is a common thing to happen to me."

My stomach growled. and I looked at Ashleigh she look right back at me and smiled.

"lets go get food for the beast come on syd" she said.

"why don't you eat lunch with us?" hunny asked us with those huge eyes how could we refuse.

KYOUYA's POV:

These girls confused me. I couldn't find anything on why they were here which made me irritated. But there was something about that auburn hair and bright green eyes that drawed him to Ashleigh Garlbreith and that irritated him as well he was considered a shadow king, a person with no heart and a love for money. So why did this girl make his heart beat faster then normal when ever she was around.

"why don't you eat with us" said Hunny.

The girls looked at him and looked at each other. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. They nodded to themselves and looked back at hunny.

"SURE!" They said at exactly the same time. I made me smile only a little.

"you sure that your not scared of them" I pointed behind me to were to girls stood who had been following us and were now steaming of hatred towards the girls. Girls noticed this and stepped closer together.

I think I heard Ashleigh mutter some obscenities under her breath. she looked at Syd with those beautiful... wait why am I even thinking this?

"Screw them lets eat" Sydney said this very confidently but the look in her eyes said other wise.

MORI's POV

Her golden- green eyes looked almost tense and scared but she tried hiding it in her voice. I frowned. It made me sad that she was being bullied. Her personality being crushed by those around her. Her blonde hair in curls . It made me want to hold her close that she was being hurt in such a way by others. Sydney...

When hunny asked if they would eat lunch with us I smiled brightly, of course on the inside, I still was as stoic as ever in appearance.

I knew the girls had been following us but just thought it was our normal stalkers. I wonder If they were the ones that threw their things out the window?

SYDNEY'S POV!

We were sitting at the lunch table with the host club when it happened.

I think it was Haruhi that was sitting besides us and I looked at what she was eating and didn't now what it was so I asked her. She looked at me funny.

"There Tuna Rolls from this place close to my apartment. Do you want one?" I stared at her why eyes then stated while raising my right hand.

"Fish are friends not food."

They all looked at me funny. Well except Ashleigh we had already had this talk a long time ago when she tried to get me to eat smoked salmon.

"But how do you" Started Kaoru

"not eat fish" finished Hikaru.

I looked at them a while then smiled and said boldly and loudly.

"Because I am a No-Fish-A-Tarean!"

**Well hopefully me posting 2 chapters in 2 days makes up for my absence.**

**YAY i get to go see wreck it ralph today! **


	4. Apple or pumpkin?

**ALRIGHTY! time to say thank you to:**

**Angel2u: for finally following the story...I love ya Luna!**

** Malffinka for following the story I hope you continue to read.**

**Now at the end of the chapter I have will have a Important question for you. And please read the chapter first before you skip to the bottom.**

**~as alway you loving author**

**Answering to angel2u's comment:**

**Thank you Ash for supporting me. and yes I did go see wreck it ralph last weekend and it was AMAZING i wish you were there though but I had L. with me. angel please don't insult the characters that I make for you. It hurts ashleigh's feelings.**

**Happy Aquatic Panda...**

**Me: now kyouya say the disclaimer. NOW or you wont get paid**

**Kyouya: fine panda doesn't own the host club or our anime just sydney, and Ashleigh belongs to angel2u**

**Sydney: SHE DOESN'T OWN MEEE!**

**Kyouya: Just pay me already**

**Me: **evil grin** I'm broke and I wasn't planning on telling you anyway.**

I sighed looking down at my math equations that I had done for homework. I got them all right...well sort of.

"syd!" I heard Ash whisper yell at me and I looked at her. She was wearing her sly smile of hers. Oh no.

"what" I said grinning back.

"Apple" she turned back to her paper and the teacher.

"PUMPKIN YOU IDIOT IT'S PUMPKIN" I yelled at her and would of continued I Mr. Koniwachi gave a curt "excuse me Ms Taylor will you please sit down" I blushed and sat down mumbling a sorry.

* * *

Lunch time :3 Yay.~~~~~

"APPLE" yelled Ash as I pulled out my lunch.

"its pumpkin you imbecile"

"No it's Apple"

"your such an idiot, it's definitely Pumpkin"

"your such a stubborn ass, It's definitely Apple"

The host club sat down with us much to our surprise. They obviously didn't see the war that Ash and I were currently waging against one another. They said hello to us but we weren't honestly paying them any attention.

"No numb skull it is most definitely Pumpkin."

"Apple"

"pumpkin"

"Apple"

"pumpkin"

"apple"

"PUMPKIN"

"APPLE"

"PUMPKIN"

"umm Sydney-chan, Ashleigh-chan?"

"WHAT" we yelled at the same.

Hunny shrank back a little and I felt bad. I looked at Ash she looked sorry to.

"We're sorry hunny" we said at the same time. We glared at each other. The Host club looked at us like we had grown 3 heads, each.

"Would you guys want some pie? We ran out of cake sadly" He asked us smiling again. My eye twitched.

"Why would we-" started Ashleigh.

"Want pie" I finished, Ash and I glared at each other again and i heard her mutter apple. My eye twitched again.

"It is Pumpkin and until you can agree with me I am not talking to you" after I had said that I stood up and walk away with my bags.

* * *

ASHLEIGH'S POV

She left me. She left me. SHE LEFT MEEEE!

and after she left guess what happened to me. I got interrogated on why we were fighting and like hell that I was going to tell them why apple was better then pumpkin. I had also decided to leave but went in the opposite direction that syd went.

30 minutes later~

I was walking down a hall way that I had never been in before and started to hear whispering voices. It was kinda scary since I heard the words Kill and remove the menace. I started to run away when the whispers started to get louder and louder. Until I ran smack dab into something hard but squishy as well. I ended up falling on my but

"hey looky here boys looks like we caught us a cute little girl, I wonder If she wants to play a game." I looked up to see 3 huge scary guys staring down at me with hungry eyes.

" What s-s-sort of game are you g-g-guys thinking of" I was stuttering as I stood up shakily. The first guy who mentioned games reached out and grabbed me and threw me up against the wall. He got really close almost touchy my lips with his and whispered.

"let's play the game were I make you scream in agony." he grabbed my wrist and pulled it above my hand and started to roughly kiss me I tried to scream and push him a way when his weight suddenly disappeared. I feel to the ground and curled up against the wall on my side and let the tears fall down my face I heard voices and then footsteps running away.

"hey there gone now you can get up" somebody picked me up not even allowing me to comprehend what he had to said. I opened my eyes to see Kyouya looking down at me his hot and sexy smirk. oh god no I have not even been in this school a month and I am already crushing on a guy. but seriously his eyes are so amazing I just want to melt into them and.. NOOO. Damn it I like him.

The tears kept running down my face as he set me down. I started to walk expecting him to follow except he grabbed my hand twirled me around and pulled me into his embrace.

* * *

SYDNEY'S POV

until somebody grabbed me from behind and before the tried covering my mouth I screamed as loud as I could and felt a sharp pain in my gut almost as if someone a punched me. I fell to the floor and felt people all around me kicking me and all i could do was scream and cried in pain.

"please stop" I whimpered. the kicking stopped momentarily when somebody said, it sounded female, "No not until you are gone and aren't in the way of us getting the host club" they continued to kick me.

"Whats going on here?" Hunny? The people kicking me stopped and they all gasped.

"hunny sempai its not what it looks like"

"yeah she is a threat to you"

"we didn't want you getting hurt"

"yeah she's evil"

so it was Hunny.

"She isn't evil, I think you guys should go away" He sounded said. why would he sound said? I'm just a american commoner after all.

"But Hunny sempai she's just a-" she was cut off by Hunny.

"No she isn't just an American Commoner so go away" I heard footsteps run away and maybe even a few tear droplets.

"Are you alright?" I opened my eyes to see Mori crouched by me and looking at my face. I nodded my head but he still picked me up and held me close to him. I think I heard him mutter something about how dare they or something like that.

"Hey Takashi I'm gonna go ahead to the others you can help her right" with that he walked away not even listening if Mori answered. I looked up at him and found him staring at me to. He blushed and I poked his cheek. He looked back at me again with a bewildered expression. I just smiled.

"Hey Mori I think I can walk, k?" he nodded setting me on my feet. but held on to my hand. It was my turn to blush. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek he let go of my hand and looked shocked. I smiled and started jogging in the direction that Hunny went.

"come on slow poke are ya comin' ?" He smiled and started to jogg with me to the others.

* * *

NOBODY'S POV

When everyone was back to were they originally were the girls hugged each other a said sorry.

"I'm so sorry Syd we can have pumpkin pie for dessert tonight"

"no I sorry Ash we can have Apple if that's what you want."

It went like this the the host club caught on.

"so what you guys were fighting about." began kaoru

"was what pie you guys were going to have dessert." finished Hikaru.

the girls nodded.

"sadly yes" They said at the same time.

"We'll get you guys both if you want" exclaimed Hunny sempai.

after that well they all got in an argument on were to meet to get pie.

* * *

**Ah well I'm finished.**

**So heres the question:**

**Apple or Pumpkin pie? Why? and What do you like it with? Please review your answer.**

**Sydney: WHAT THE HELL YOU MADE ME LOOK WEAK!**

**Me: please shut up already.**

**hope you guys liked it and will answer the ****question **

**as always your loving author~ Happy Aquatic Panda**

**P.S reviews are always great!**


	5. Authors note

**Well you guys are so mean! Nobody decided which was better pumpkin pie or Apple pie. Any way I still love you guys and I am not ending this just am running a bit late with chapter 5 so big things will happen I promise anyway... Reviews are the air I breath two review me some ideas to help me get more chapters rolling...**

**ph and I hope to have chapter 5 up by the end of next week so don't hate me! **

**PEACE OUT!**


	6. The meet

**I am back baby!**

**hemorrhage for the delay. But muse pipes disappeared but I spent Oakland of ,y winter break working on this so I hope you guys like it.**

**Thank you to the following people for reviewing:**

**-Littlevbigdreams**

**-pyrochick1337**

**-Zaltanna**

**-loopyhutton**

**THANKS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Sydney:if your so high and mighty why don't you say the disclaimer **

**me: because that is your job**

**sydney: fine be that way...the author does not, in anyway shape or from own the host club**

**chapter something off the other since I can't remember at the moment.**

Chapter

The meet

I was flipping out. Not only was my first meet today but Christmas was next week and I had no clue what to get Ash. I was sitting in the host club room with Ash, we had started coming here after school and before practice for the last couple weeks except we don't have any part in that hosting business. We just come to hang out.

" hey ash what if I choke when I dive in or what if I slip off the block?" Me and Ashleigh had been semi arguing for hours now. I have been scared for this meet for a while now and Ashleigh was sure I would be fine..but with the looks I had been getting from some of the rich chicks around here I wasn't so sure.

I leaned back into the couch and gave in to Ashleigh thoughts. But inside my doubt florished. I felt the couch shift but didn't bother to see who it was. Sydney- chan what are two talking about.

Please just but honey. Please just be honey.

I looked up to not only honey but the whole entire host club

Damn it. Damn it all.

" oh this and that nothing much really"

"Oh so your first meet is this Saturday isn't it Sydney"

I looked toward Kyoya to see that he is on his laptop. Typing away. He probably googled that.

Damn you Kyoya. Damn you to hell.

An "Oooooooh" rang out throughout the hosts.

Fuck my life.

3 days. It was 3 days that I had to spend with the host club watching over me like a hawk. They dictated what I could eat and what I did because apparently I was not aloud to put pressure on my body. The only time away from them I had was at home and at practice.

Now today was the meet I was shaking. No not of fear. But this place was fricken cold! Jeez has any one here heard of a heater?

"Sydney!" Shit.

I turned to see a girl that I hate more then the fricken A.C. In here. Bianca Jones.

" we'll Sydney I hope you don't drown like you did at our freshman swim meet "

And with the bitch walked off. And for the record I didn't drown. I hit my head and fell unconcious before I fell in the water.

As I got ready to swim warm up I felt somebody staring at me; but when i turned nobody was there.

Huh?

I finished getting ready by the time coach called the team over for the pep talk

"Alright guys this meet doesn't matter in the long run ok"

We all nodded.

"The reason of this meet is to see the competition, so swim you hardest and scare the competition with you skills "

We all laughed at him.

"SYDNEY-CHAN!"

Why were they here?

"Sydney chan look this way"

I deliberately ignored the host club and jumped into the water and started warm up.

TIME SKIPEROOOOOOO

The races had started but I wasn't swimming till this afternoon. By the time it was time for me to step up to the block time sped up into a blur and i honestly didn't remember much just that i got three firsts and one second. Until a migraine hit me. It hurt so bad I was lucky I was done. I told coach and he made me lay down and I could vaguely see him getting Ash from the stands, who incidentally was sitting with the host club. I could see them trying to with coach only to be held back by security. I could almost hear Ashliegh talking to coach but couldn't't understand them very well. I was to preoccupied with blocking out all light and clutching my head in pain. Then suddenly I was lifted off the ground which caused me to moan in pain and hold my head tighter.

Then it all went black.

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. IT'S DONE. So I understand its short and I mean really short but pleas bare with Me**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update school has been crazy lately but here ya go guys.**

**this chapter is pure stupidity**

Chapter 7: A doctor, a turtle, and a green shoe..WAIT WHAT!?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything

Bright lights. Bright lights were the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. Very unpleasant in fact.

"Urgh can someone turn down the lights in hear please?" I moved my head around to see no one in the room and it was dead silent.

"Umm hello?"

I heard a creaking noise and saw a door opening to my right. Finally!

A giant bunny hopped into the room wearing a doctors lab coat. Oh please tell me I'm dreaming. He walked..er..pl

"Alright miss. Sydney it's time for your appointment. " then the light went dark. It felt like it was dark for hours or days.

I heard shuffling behind me. Wait, behind me? I was sure that the bed was touching a wall. I tried moving my arms...they were still restrained and then a bright light shone in my face.

"Ok we know you did it so just confess already!"

The bunny doctor was all up in my face yelling at me,

" what did I do?"

The bunny stopped yelling

" you stole the green shoe!"

I looked at him. Dumb founded.

" I don't steal, especially NOT green shoes"

The light turned to my foot showing a bright green shoe. When did that get there?

" oh really..." I heard the bunny doctor again " then what is this?"

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

" As I thought, you shall be sentence to a lifetime of falling" that was it. Now there was only silence.

"Hello" no answer

Suddenly I felt my restraints disappear and I started Falling into black nothingness.

I felt like I had been falling for days, and then I started hearing voices.

"Sydney, wake up"

"Sydney!"

"SYDNEY!"

My head shot straight up and collided with something else.

"Ow" I rubbed my head as I looked around at my surroundings. I was in the host room.

" jeez Syd you have a hard head"

I heard ashliegh's voice and looked to where it came from. She was rubbing her head

"Sorry Ash, I was tired."

Well that was an understatement. I was exhausted. Coach has been making practice twice as long.

God FML.


	8. Dread

**Hello guys yeah sorry i havent been present. been busy with school and catching up with sleep. and since summer started i didn't know what to write but here you guys go...**

I sat in the host club room near one of the windows and the costumers just ignored us. Ashleigh sat beside eating cake and drinking instant coffee. But my thoughts were filled with one person. Takashi Morinusuka **(spelling?)** Did I like him? there was a definite attraction but was it real. Tamaki had told me that there was a dance coming up hosted by the host club. Maybe he would ask me... Ah never mind I had a doctors appointment today to try and explain what happened at the swim meet since then i have several debilitating migraines. They want to take a few test and have a MRI. I HAAATE THE DOCTORS...good thing I have the insurance.

**TIME SKIP**

"Sydney Taylor" I heard the nurse say my name and i headed toward the doctors office. the lead me to a sterile white room with a MRI machine. "shoes and anything with metal in it off please" the nurse helped me into the machine and pressed a button that made me move. I was in there for about a hour or so and I moved out of the machine. The nurse came in with a grim look on her face. "Ms. Taylor, I have some bad news, please follow me so I can explain"

I followed her out after grabbing my shoes and such. She lead me to another white room that had a table and a what look to be a light board. "So what's up doc?" (BUGGS BUNNY!) trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably.

"Miss. Taylor on your scans.." she place some black papers on the wall and presses a button and the papers light up with images that i can only guess is my head. "...on your scans it show that you have a serious tumor. we believe that this is what is causing your migraines but because of the size of the tumor we believe it has been there a while."

I leaned against the wall utterly shocked with this news, "am I going to die?" I said barley in a whisper, I could feel tears brimming in eyes.

"Ms. Taylor if we let it continue at this rate the tumor will devour your cranium and you will die of aneurism." I sank to the ground. This what my mom had. My mom caught this to late and the doctors didn't do anything. "Can i leave now, i'll set up another appointment later"

**ANOTHER TIME SKIP**

**Ashleigh's POV**

It had been a week and sydney just went deeper and deeper into depression. We hadn't told the host club upon her request but I know kyouya already knows. She has missed school for a week. Coach had taken her off the team for the moment and her heart shattered. Not even I, her best friend/ sister, could get her out of her depressed daze.

"Sydney, Its time for dinner" I call from out side of her room in our hotel suite. "Hold on" there was a small voice that came from the room. My eyes widened it was the first words she had uttered all week. I waited a minute and sure enough out cam sydney, she almost looked over it. Almost. We walked out to our small dining area. I had made her favorite, Southern style B.B.Q. rib with peas and carrots. with a baked potato on the side with the works.

She looked down at her plate a moment then back to me. she smiled so big i thought she might be stuck like that forever. Thats when the tears started. Her body racked with sobs of joy and pain.

"Thank you"

**Sydney's POV.**

I had finally decided that i needed to stop feeling sorry for myself and move on I had schedule 3 more appointments on about a week apart. I had stayed in contact with Kyouya and he hooked me up with a prescription that help the migraines and fought the tumor. When Ashleigh called me for dinner I let out my first to words in a week, my voice was weak and I hope that she had heard me. While she had been gone at work I had cleaned up to try to look better but my hair still was disheveled and my face looked worn and tired.

After my breakdown at dinner the weekend came and passed and I went back to school. There were rumors of course but I didn't let them faze me. I just kept my head held high as I Walked beside Ash. After school we hung out with the host club and when the host activities were over. I asked them to stay a bit later.

"I something important to tell you guys" I stood before them. " I have a brain tumor"

There was silence but Hunny stood up and look at me. "We are here for you Sydney Chan" and then one by one the host club stood nodding there heads. Mori walked over to me and wrapped his arms around him and I lost it. Sobs racked my body as I stood there in his arms.

I looked at them all and then to Mori. " Please don't ever leave."

**All done. wow sorry for the wait. i bet you guys weren't expecting that. but thats ok. So i am really going to work up the romance from here on out.**

**Hope you guys aren't to mad at me.**


End file.
